Justice, Love,
Justice, Love, & Mercy is a Mormon dramedy play written by Reyn Robinson, inspired by the play Measure for Measure by William Shakespeare. Set in modern-day Salt Lake City, Utah, this play focuses on the lives & issues of two factions: the missionaries of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, the city police, & the panhandlers. Just like Shakespeare's play, the play's main themes include justice, morality & mercy, & the dichotomy between corruption & purity. The only difference is that the play focuses on modern-day issues such as aggressive panhandling, addiction, & verbal abuse. Mercy & virtue prevail, as the play does not end tragically, with virtues such as compassion & forgiveness being exercised at the end of the production. While the play focuses on justice overall, like in Measure for Measure, the final scene illustrates the idea of moral justice tempering strict civil justice: a number of the characters receive understanding & leniency, instead of the harsh punishment to which they, according to the law, could have been sentenced. For a Mormon-based play geared towards families, it may be considered a little dark due to the issues depicted, though its tone may defy those expectations. Plot Summary In Salt Lake City, Utah, the state government has passed a law to have all aggressive panhandlers arrested, regardless of whether they're homeless or not. Concerned about how this might affect the safety & well-being of his young missionaries (as they are usual targets), mission president Christian Campbell announces that he's leaving for a while to speak with the state authorities concerning this order. Meanwhile in President Campbell's mission faction, Elder Daniel White, who has only been out in the field for three months, is already struggling due to being attacked by ruthless criticism from his companion, Elder Paul Ferris. Things only get worse for Elder White when Elder Ferris falls into temptation. Pretty soon, Elder White is at risk of being the scapegoat of Elder Ferris's transgression should he tell anyone about this. When Elder White & his Zone Leader, Elder Solomon Price, are in turmoil on how to deal with Elder Ferris justly, they receive unlikely help from a police officer, Officer Cook, who is, in reality, their mission president in disguise. Characters * Elder Daniel White, the main protagonist; a struggling missionary who is trying to avoid being the scapegoat of a sin his companion has committed. * President Christian Campbell, the play's deuteragonist; the Mission President of the mission field that Elder White & the others serve in. In the beginning, he says he's leaving the mission field for a while to speak with the State Government concerning the new law to have all aggressive panhandlers. Later on, however, it's revealed that President Campbell had gone undercover as a cop, going under the alias "Officer Cook". * Elder Solomon Price, the play's tritagonist; the Zone Leader of Elders White & Ferris & one of the popular Elders in the mission field. Firm in the faith, Elder Price is shown to care about Elders White & Elder Ferris. * Elder Paul Ferris, the main antagonist; Elder White's jealous, critical, & verbally abusive companion. While not evil in general, Elder Ferris is quick to find fault in Elder White & is a victim of pride, self-righteousness, & self-deception. * Officer Titus Roberts, a beat cop & the assigned partner of President Campbell while undercover. He is somewhat the "bad cop" of this duo, as he tends to be abrasive & antipathetic towards those he's arresting & interrogating. Of course, later on in the play, as Officer Roberts realizes the error of his ways, he becomes a softer character. * President Mark Moore, the first assistant to President Campbell; he is placed in charge of the mission field while the Mission President is away. * President Hiram Phillips, the second assistant to President Campbell. * Susanna Stewart, Elder Ferris's girlfriend from his hometown, who is currently in Salt Lake. * Justin, the secondary antagonist; a bald, aggressive panhandler. Sleazy & deceptive, he tries to arouse guilt in others & tends to make false claims about the Church & its missionaries "having no charity". * Ronnie Adams, a young drug addict who is arrested for panhandling. While in prison, he is offered a chance of redemption while going through rehab. * Elder Joseph Brown, Elder Price's companion. * Officer Theodore Cox, a simple constable, & a rather absent-minded & ill-tempered one at that. * Iggy, a panhandler & Justin's acquaintant who acts as the accountant. * Gerry, a stupid panhandler. * Sandie, a short & mentally ill panhandler. * Officer Pierce Myers, the prison warden. * Ian Hill, a dissolute prisoner. * Chief Officer Bryce Rogers, the chief of the city police. Synopsis Category:Plays Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Dark Comedy